


"I'm his family. I need to see him."

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: It's a little sad, M/M, and there's mick bonding with the gallaghers so.., but also fluffy i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey spends time at the Gallagher house because he misses Ian, and goes to visit him in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm his family. I need to see him."

Waking up alone every morning was the worst part. Rationally, Mickey knew Ian needed to be in a hospital. He knew he wasn’t able to take care of him. But he kept thinking of Ian all alone, and even though it was for his own good, he couldn’t help but hurt and wonder if he did the right thing.  
Mickey found himself spending a lot of time at the Gallagher house lately. He saw Ian in his siblings and luckily Lip wasn’t around very often so he didn’t have to bicker with him too much.  
He would bring Yev over in the afternoons, to play with Liam, while he prepared snacks for Debbie and Carl, ignoring Sammy and her stupid remarks on Ian.  
He liked Debs, perhaps he did have a soft spot for ginger Gallaghers. He taught her a few tricks on how to scare the mean girls away, thinking about how Mandy would do it. She was a real bad ass. In moments like these he realized how deeply he missed Mandy too. Yes, they were always fighting but it was the Milkovich way of expressing love. Behind every “shitface” and “asswipe” there was a “I’ll always be there for you”.

Mickey also liked Carl, because he reminded him of how he was when he was younger. Little thug, learning how to make ends meet, sort of. He would give advice to him too, on how to get others to respect him, where to sell 8-balls without getting caught, and such.

One day, Mickey asked Debs to watch the kids while he went to the toilet. He didn’t use the downstairs one, though, and when he got upstairs, seeing Ian’s room, the bed where they slept together for so many nights, hurt like a knife in his flesh.  
He entered the room, sat on the bed and hugged Ian’s pillow. His eyes watered as he smelled Ian’s perfume all over the room.   
“I fucking miss you, man” he whispered, and he called his number again. Mickey called Ian’s number about 50 times a day, to hear his voice. “Hey, it’s Ian, leave a message!”. Over, and over again.

Debs found him a few minutes later, tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to hide it, but she didn’t care. She hugged him tight and said “I miss him too.”

****************

Mickey was yelling at the phone, again.  
“I don’t give a shit about procedure! I’M HIS FAMILY, When can I fucking see him?” His face was red, his voice showed anger, but mostly pain.  
“Mister, please, if you could just.. I mean your language” said and embarrassed nurse.  
“Fuck you!” he muttered, hanging up.

He rushed to the Gallagher house on Iggy’s car, like a tornado. He found Lip in the kitchen and announced “I’m fucking done. I’m going to see Ian and if they don’t fucking let me in I’ll burn that shithole down”.  
“Way to go, why don’t you check yourself in, while you’re at it?” said Lip, sarcastic. “I mean, show up like this and they’ll take you in, no questions asked.”  
“Fuck you” groaned Mickey. “You coming or what?”

********

Mickey walked in the hospital like a tank. “Listen to me very carefully now. If you don’t let me see my partner I swear to God” - “Please, don’t mind him, he’s upset, he doesn’t mean it” rushed Lip. “We just want to see Ian Gallagher, if that’s possible” he said, calm.  
“The fuck I don’t mean it” mumbled the thug.  
“Mickey, please” whispered Lip, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mickey shook it off like it was fire. They were not friends and they were absolutely not on touching terms.

The nurse was a little bitchy at first, but Lip begged and Mickey threatened, so she snuck them in. “10 minutes, then you leave.” she said, strict.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you” yelled Lip, running towards Ian.  
Mickey felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest when he saw his boyfriend, a little pale and way skinnier but still the redheaded giant he fell in love with. Ian greeted Lip first, and then he was all Mickey's.

He hugged him tightly and brushed his face against Ian’s. “I miss you so much” he whispered, his face sunk in the redhead’s neck.  
“I miss you too, man.” replied Ian, smiling “I’m doing better now, they’ll let me out soon.”  
Mickey cried like the war was over. He had never been happier. “I’m counting the days” he said, kissing him. "God you're so fucking skinny, do they even feed you? Do I have to threaten them?"   
Ian laughed "Yes, they feed me, don't worry. It's just that I can't work out much", he said.  
"Just wait until you're out" smiled Mickey, kissing him again.  
“Oh, get a room” teased Lip, and they all laughed.

The nurse separated the two lovebirds and showed Mickey and Lip out. Mickey kept walking backwards, he didn’t want to turn his back on Ian. He would cherish those hugs until his boyfriend was free again. Home. With him.

************

 

“You did good, Mickey, stop blaming yourself. He’s gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be okay”, Lip said serious, while driving. Mickey nodded, trying to convince himself of it.

The Gallaghers had Mickey stay for dinner, and all the family love cheered the thug up a little, but what he was looking forward to was the day Ian would come home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's kinda sad but the 5x06 had me crying like a baby so...  
> Anyways english is not my first language, i hope it's understandable anyways  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
